Tears of Hopes and Dreams
by angel on wings
Summary: How does Martin react when he witnesses his step sister Diana on the verge of death and watches her die before his very eyes? Will he shut himself out or will he face facts she won't be coming back?
1. The Tears That Fall

**Tears of Hopes and Dreams**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARTIN MYSTERY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**(I only made up Clarissa, and Bekka)**

The blonde teen sat in the car and stared out the window at the newly dug grave for his sister, Diana. It was so lonely without her. Why did she have to go?

"Martin what in the world are you doing?" "It's gotta be around here somewhere…" His brunette, emerald-eyed step-sister Diana asked sarcastically, "What…your brain? After many countless searches in this junkyard of a dorm, I wouldn't be surprised." "Uh…no brainiac. My next issue of paranormal monthly." "There's no time for that Martin. Remember last time we were late for a meeting with dad he almost called the police thinking we were in a car crash because of your reckless driving? How about a bet? You're not late in the next five minutes; I pay for your subscriptions to paranormal monthly. You're even one minute late, you buy me two bags of candy." "My driving is NOT reckless. At least I have a license, and deal." "Shut it Martin. If you're going to be like this, I'll just take a bus into town." Martin gave her a pleading look. "Please Di. Just five more minutes." "No, Martin." "Please?" "No!" She walked out slamming the door behind her.

Martin's P.O.V:

I looked and looked and finally found the issue. I thought you wouldn't leave and wait in your dorm. I knocked but you really weren't there. I took the car and drove to the nearest bus stop to Torrington Academy heading downtown so I could drive us down. There was yellow police tape all over the place. Some students from Torrington were there including Jenni. I got out of the car and walked through the crowd. Everyone avoided eye contact. They all stepped aside for me. In the circle of cops and police tape, what I feared the worst came true. You lay there on the verge of death, paramedics scrambling for a stretcher. Not obeying the rules, I ducked under the tape and held your weak body with two bullet marks in your stomach and chest. You weakly opened your eyes and touched my face. "Martin… I knew you'd come for me." "Di…I-" "I love you. You… were an amazing big brother." Your arms and body fell limp and the dam holding the tears broke and tears flowed forth. The police tried pulling me back but I just wouldn't let go of you. Your last gasping words, your last touch. My tears fell on to your sweater, soaking them in. I felt someone's hands take my shoulders and a familiar voice said, "Martin let's go." My body was so weak and numb, I had no choice but to follow. I let your hand drop from mine and I saw your face for the last time. I finally took a look at the person who was taking me to the car. It was dad.

I didn't know why you did it Di. I told you to wait. I feel guilty. I should have left that stupid paranormal monthly under my bed. I could have driven us both downtown and none of this would have happened. I've been burying myself in books, video games and magazines just so I can lose the painful memory. Your things are being packed up and donated. I took two things from your room. Your favourite teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, and a letter that was under your pillow addressed to me. I'd read it after the funeral so I didn't cry myself to sleep.

Five hundred people came to the funeral. Can you believe it? I never knew my brainiac step-sister would know so many people. I bet you would've slapped me for that. Even though I didn't read the letter which I'm holding in my hand now, I still cried myself to sleep wishing you were here, how I could've saved you. You were everything to me Di. Even if you always called me a hopeless at school, you were the lil sis I loved. Anyways, at the funeral, I couldn't look at the casket that held your body. When I went up to speak, I couldn't say a word. All that came out were tears, and more tears. Finally, my voice came and all I could say was, "She was the best little sister in the whole world. I wouldn't give her up for anything." I ran back to my seat and mom just held me in her arms saying, "It's okay Martin." Jenni, Marvin and I were some of your pallbearers Di. I had to keep my tears back. I had to be happy for you because I knew you wouldn't want me crying.

The priest then condemned you to the ground. We all lay your favourite flowers, roses, on top of your casket. I held mine a little bit longer. With these roses, would all of our memories of you go. Beside me, Jenni was bawling her eyes out. I put an arm around her and she didn't push me away or slap me, she just let me stay there and comfort her. Many people cried, including dad. I didn't. I had to stay strong. Your casket was lowered and people started leaving for Torrington Academy, some with family dropping them off. Jenni left with her mom, Clarissa. Then my tears flowed.

I bent over the hole in the ground, tears blurring my vision. Maybe I bent a little too close because mom and dad grabbed me back. I heard dad say, "Vivian let's go." Mom pulled me to the door of the car and I blindly stumbled in. I put my hands in my pocket and felt a crumpled up paper. Your letter. I opened it, wiping away the tears. This is what it said Di:

_I call you a klutz and fool but I'll always love you Martin. At school and on a mission you're the one who always rescues me. You always bring life everywhere you go. You touch everyone's lives. We're going to college two months from now and maybe-_

But I can't read anymore. My vision is blurred by tears. Diana, why? No matter how much I hated you when you insulted me, I never actually wanted you to go. I was dropped off at Torrington and didn't say a word. I just walked to my dorm and sat on my bed.

_Maybe we can talk to M.O.M about letting us go to your choice of a place for vacation. I promised myself it would be my treat to you and I'd do something nice for you. And, you weren't a fail at school. You actually got your diploma. But the reason for a vacation is because you're going to Mali-U and I'm going to study in Europe for six months. Martin, we may be miles apart but we'll still see each other on missions. I talked M.O.M into giving me a U- watch for that reason. You're the big brother I love. Forever and always,_

_Diana _

I didn't know what to do. I just crumpled up the letter and threw it in a corner and buried myself into a pillow letting the tears flow once again. I don't know what I'd do without you Di. You always kept me in line. Who would do that now?

"Martin are you in there?" "Jenni?" Jenni walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. She didn't ridicule him or slap him for not growing up and stop crying. She just said in almost a whisper, "She really loved you Martin. She'll always be here for you. In spirit. Your memories of her will keep her spirit alive here in Torrington. She told me herself 'I'm really proud of Martin. He really pulled through in senior year.' She'll always be with you in here." She touched his chest where his heart was and got up and left. You were really proud of me Di?

*2 hours later*

M.O.M who's normally so cold-hearted and neutral actually shed a few tears. She told me to take it easy for a few weeks and she'd have to pair Java and I up with someone else. M.O.M told us her name is Bekka. She's really nice. But don't worry Di. I'm not really into her even if she is kinda hot. I still love Jenni. I am not friends with Marvin. Never have never will. And Di? Don't worry. Bekka will never replace you. You're still the high pitched screaming relying-on-me sister, partner, agent …. that I love.

After, I went to the candy shop and bought two bags of candy. I huddled up in a corner in my room and ate every single last piece of candy that I owed you. I didn't get a cavity (thankfully) but it was all for you Di. I asked Principal Pebbleton to set up a memorial for you. It's a plaque by the stairs in the hall.

_Diana Lombard: High academic student will always be remembered and loved by many for many things that she has done for this school._

Dad just called. We were figuring out what to put on your gravestone. We decided on:

_Diana Maria Lombard: A wonderful sister and daughter. Loved by many and will always be a light in the dark. She touched many people's lives and left an imprint in their hearts that forever will be remembered._

*2 days later*

Guess what Di? Jenni asked me out! I don't know if it was out of pity but I won't mess up. I'll be a gentleman and I'll look after your best friend. Don't worry. Also, shortly after the shooting they caught your killer. 30 years to life.

We all still love and remember you at Torrington. M.O.M even named a Centre award after you. _The Diana Lombard award for bravery and courage._ You WERE really brave Di. Even on missions. You held on, and sometimes even saved me from monsters. I still don't know why you had to die Di. But you're memory will always live on in the hearts of others. I guess your time was just up. I know you wanted to go to University so bad and become a doctor but …. Oh well. I know you're in a better place where you don't have to suffer. I would have done anything for you, I'll be happy for you. But life goes on with or without you. I'll see you on the other side one day.

This time Martin cried tears not of sorrow and sadness but tears of hopes and dreams for tomorrow.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you guys like my stories or not. I have lots more on the way if I get enough reviews! Thanks a bunch guys! This was only a one- shot. Tell me what you would like me to write abouut Martin Mystery! It can be anything and I'll pick which one i like the best and have it on fan fiction so submit your thoughts to me and i can't wait to see your ideas!

~angel on wings~


	2. Bend the Rules

**Chapter 2: Bend the Rules**

**All rights go to Marathon**

**Four years later...and this story resurrects from the dead :O**

**Continuing this story is for TheDannyWTF! You wanted a continuation,...and you got it! Sorry it took like...idk...a few months? EXTREMELY BUSY with school D:**

**There will be one/two more chapters after this. Here ya go! The continuation of 'Tears of Hopes and Dreams.'**

The phone vibrated on Martin's desk. He pulled it towards him and reluctantly answered it. His dad already called five times. No use in worrying him.

He picked up the phone.

"Uhh, Martin?" His dad called from the other line. "You there son?"

Martin scribbled down some homework on his paper and said, "Yeah. Look, dad, I don't want to be rude but I really have to get this homework done."

"Don't worry, I won't keep you long. How about you and me go out camping this weekend? I've got an archaeology project down near Torrington and was wondering-"

"No thanks dad." Martin hung up.

There was a camping trip last year that him, Diana and his dad had gone on. They both thought Martin was super immature. In the long run, anything that he had ever done with Diana would flood the memories and make the black hole he felt have an even more vice- like grip on him.

A knock came at the door.

"Go away," he half-shouted at the door.

"Martin okay?" Java called from outside.

"Yeah whatever. Just let me do my homework okay?"

Martin could hear Java's footsteps thud down the hallway. Maybe his sadness was making everything worse, so, he decided to take a walk outside.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal for Torrington Academy. People were less solemn and more happy, everyone was going back to being happy-go lucky high school kids after losing one of their own last week.

"Hey Martin," Jenny said as she put an arm around him. "Wanna talk?"

Yeah, Jenny dated him out of pity after what happened to Diana. But Jenny had almost become his best friend and…counsellor. If she ever saw he was really down, she always knew when he wanted to talk.

"I just can't do this anymore Jenni. Everything I do reminds me of Diana and it's killing me inside. No matter how much I hated Di, I loved her at the same time. She was my best friend."

"Martin, I know how you feel. I really miss Diana too but…things will get better-"

"That's what everyone says." _I've been burying myself in school, isolating myself… I've even refused to go on missions and M.O.M doesn't even yell at me. Am I really turning into a horrible monster inside?_

By now they reached the gate to Torrington Academy and sat on the ledge of the fountain.

"Martin, you've been changing. People are worried about you…and quite frankly, so am I."

"I don't care…I watched my sister, my best friend, my encourager die in front of my eyes."

Jenni turned and gave him this weird look. "She encouraged you? Half the time she slapped you, kicked you, punched you, yelled at you-"

"But I never realized that the words she said in her anger were to actually smarten me up and make me be the best person I could've actually been."

"Actually been? But Martin you still can become the best person you can be. It's not too late for that."

"It's too late for anything Jenni. Just like I was too late to save Di's life. Everything was too late when she…she-" Martin broke off the sentence, tears welling in his eyes. He fought hard to fight them back but Jenni hugged him and told him everything would be okay. The tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's okay Martin. You'll eventually get over it and move-"

"Get over it? Jenni, she was my sister…my own flesh and blood. How could I ever move on? It won't be the same without her knocking down my door every morning…I just-"

His U-watch started to beep.

"I have to go. Sorry Jenni."

"Whatever. Bye Martin."

She walked off to the academy while Martin found the entrance to the Center and nose-dived into a dumpster.

The computer scanned him in. He felt lonely on the platform.

"Martin Mystery, clear."

It felt weird not having Diana right beside him and making a fool of herself.

He took the elevator to MOM'S office. When he entered, Bekka was sitting in one of the chairs. MOM nodded to her and she stood up to go.

As she passed by, Martin asked, "W-Wait. This isn't mission-related?"

"No Martin, this is de-briefing," MOM said sternly. "Have a seat."

When Bekka left, MOM asked, "Agent, why have you been slacking off?"

"I haven't been slacking off I-I've just been taking it easy for a while like you said."

"Glad you actually listen to my advice for once."

Martin couldn't help but show the smallest of smiles at her joke.

"Martin, is there anything you want to talk about? Java's been worried about you."

"No…I-I'm okay. I-"

"I know when you're lying Martin. But, if there's anything you want to talk about, just let me know and I-"

"I want to bring Diana back."

"Excuse me Agent Mystery?"

"You can do it MOM. You have all this high-tech gadget stuff that WHOOP supplies for us. Why can't you make a gadget that brings Diana back to me…us…"

"Agent, you know things in this world don't work like that. What's done is done and you can't change back time."

"But I can go back and make sure Diana didn't get shot."

MOM took both Martin's hands in her own.

"Martin, listen to me. I loved you and Diana like my own children, and I feel like I lost one of my own as well. But we all know there is no such thing as going back into time. It disrupts the course of the future. Some futures would change."

"How? Everything would be better again. Nobody would be hurt."

"Maybe someone else walking down that sidewalk the other day could have been killed. Jenni would never have dated you…and you…well…you wouldn't be so upset and isolate yourself all the time Martin. People's lives would have changed."

Martin stood up and said, "I have to go."

"Not without this Martin."

"What. You're going to fire me?"

"No." He could hear MOM'S footsteps walking towards him and she placed something in his hand. A piece of paper.

"What. Another note that Diana left in case I ended up like a silent monster?"

"No. Just don't let the monster eat you alive."

Martin walked straight to the elevator without another word. On his way down, he opened up the piece of paper that MOM had given him. It read, _"Beverly Hills High, California. Go to Samantha, Clover and Alex. Ask for Jerry."_

"What the-? I-I guess the only way to get Diana back is to follow MOM'S instructions."

Hot tears filled his eyes and he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. "I'm getting you back Diana. I won't let you get hurt anymore."

*AIRPORT*

Within the next couple of days, MOM was able to get Martin a private jet headed straight for the Bev. Hills campus.

Before he stepped onto the plane MOM said, "Good luck Martin. And whatever anyone says, I had no hand in this."

"Huh? Then why would you tell me that."

"Because I can see how badly you want your sister back Martin. And, being able to go back in time is not something we're supposed to tell any of our agents."

"But why tell me of all people? Why not…one of your less clumsy agents?"

"Because Martin. No matter how clumsy, foolish, and stupid you are-"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks for the encouragement."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "That's not the point. You three agents have always been looking out for each other and I can see that you haven't stopped feeling guilty for yourself. You always get the job done Martin."

"Thanks MOM." Martin had never heard her say such comforting words to any agent. He hugged her tightly, and walked aboard the jet.

A few hours later, the co-pilot walked up to Martin who was half snoring half muttering in his sleep.

"Excuse me Agent Mystery."

Martin was startled awake. "Huh?"

"Put this on." The co-pilot tossed him an enormous backpack. "What's this for?" Martin asked warily.

"You're parachuting down to Beverly Hills campus."

"What?"

"Take off in twenty."

"Minutes?" Martin asked partially relieved.

"No…seconds."

"WHHHHATTTT?" Martin hurriedly jammed the backpack onto his back right as the door slid open and the pilot pushed him off. "Have a nice trip!"

Martin pouted and said, "Yeah. No thanks to you."

The wind rushed up at him and slowly but surely a high school campus came into view, and Martin was headed straight into a grove of trees.

The parachute opened and Martin got hit with branches and leaves. "Ow! Stupid leaves"

The school day had just finished and Martin walked around campus where he found a black haired violet-eyed girl talking with a couple of friends.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The girl whipped her head around and asked, "What do you want loser. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"A person?" Martin answered sarcastically.

"I'm Mandy. Student body prez of this school. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Sam, Clover, or Alex around?"

Mandy sneered at him. "Those losers? Check the nerd library loser."

Martin fumed. Just like…Diana.

He looked solemnly to the ground. It was hard to put one foot in front of the other. If this half cooked plan of his didn't work…it would just upset him even more. He needed Diana back. '_I'd sacrifice anything to get you back Diana. Even my job at the Center.' _And THAT was saying something.

Martin inconspicuously entered the library and looked around. It wasn't hard for him to find Sam yelling at Clover to get her feet off the table and to not blare her music so loudly.

He walked up to them and the girls stopped short in their fight.

Martin managed to stutter out, "H-Hey guys. Long time no see."

Alex squealed out, "Martin!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Psh. What are you doing in Bev. Hills?"

Martin replied nervously, "I-uh kinda need your help with something."

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnn XD Yeap. Crossover with Totally Spies...what do you know? XDDD**

**Until next time ~Angel**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry to all you lovely reviewers, readers, favouriters (which isn't even a word XD) But I'm having a HUGE writer's block on this story. I'm currently writing the third chapter but I just feel that my writing on this one is getting crappier and crappier by the line :P

I know some of you were hoping for another chapter but we'll see how it goes. If you don't get one by Monday…you'll have to wait a whole month 'till I get back from vacation. : (

Sorry to disappoint. But remember there's still hope. I'll try my best my whole day tomorrow writing this chapter.

~Angel


End file.
